bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/BULLY: Funhouse Fun Parody
It is after gym class and Jimmy Hopkins goes to the Library. Algie put a message in his locker back at the locker room that said to meet him there. Jimmy arrives at the Library and enters it. There, he sees Algie, Melvn and some other Nerds as well as Petey who's reading a book at one of the tables. PETEY: 'Hey Jimmy. '''JIMMY: '''Hey Petey. '''ALGIE: '''Hey Jimmy. Give me five, dude. '''JIMMY: '''Okay. ''Jimmy then punches Algie in the nose. Algie falls to the floor with a bloody nose. 'ALGIE: '''YOU'RE SO MEAN!!!! '''JIMMY: '''Thank you. ''Melvin then helps Algie up to his feet. '''MELVIN: Was that really necessary? JIMMY: 'Why? You want a bloody nose too? '''MELVIN: '''No. '''JIMMY: '''Good. '''ALGIE: '''Okay, Jimmy. This is your guest. You must go to the funhouse at the carnival that we have control over. Our friends there are in trouble. The Jocks are going to beat them up there. '''JIMMY: '''Algie, this ain't ''Fable. Quit talking like that. It gets on many people nerves. Plus, all you Nerds need good beatings anyway. It helps you become men. 'ALGIE: '''I'll give you a hundred dollars and there's a lot of sodas there with your name on them. '''JIMMY: '''I'm in. :) ''Jimmy then leaves the Library and heads to the carnival. When he gets there, he goes to the funhouse. Once he sees it, he enters the funhouse. It wasn't long after he enters the funhouse, he sees Fatty and Bucky being attacked by two Jocks. Jimmy pulls out his Spud-gun and pops the two Jocks. The Nerds then come up to Jimmy to thank him. 'FATTY: '''Thank you, Jimmy. We thought we were goners. '''JIMMY: '''Shut up. I don't care if you guys get a few injuries. I'm only here to get the sodas here that Algie promised me. '''BUCKY: '''Actually, I think the soda thing was just a diversion for you to do his work, again. He's been playing that game on you since you first helped him back in fall. '''JIMMY: '''What? That over-grown momma's boy. Sends me to this scary-ass funhouse in the middle of the carnival. In fact, why is there a scary-ass funhouse in the middle of the carnival? '''BUCKY: '''This funhouse ain't that scary. '''JIMMY: '''Yes it is. '''FATTY: '''Can we just get out of here? '''JIMMY: '''Shut up. You two do what I say and I say let's get out of here. ''The trio then continues their way through the funhouse. They then come across the hall full of machinal Grimm Reapers. The Jock in charge of the attack on the Nerds and the funhouse, Casey, is on the other side. 'CASEY: '''I see that you pricks have made it so far. You won't make it much farther. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. '''JIMMY: '''Who's that chick over there? '''CASEY: '''I'm not a chick, you bastard. ''Casey then grabs a baseball out of his pocket and then throws it at Jimmy's face. Jimmy then falls onto the floor while Casey makes a run for it. 'JIMMY: '''Wait here. I'll turn off the robots. We're going after that chick. ''Jimmy then runs through the Grimm Reaper robots, but gets himself sliced up in the process and knocked out. 'JIMMY: '''Crap. Ah well, I'll just restart from the nearest checkpoint. ''A mission failed screen then shows up and there are two options; Restart Mission and Retry Last Checkpoint. Retry Last Checkpoint is highlighted and then the screen shows Casey running away again. 'JIMMY: '''Wait here. I'll turn off the robots. We're going after that chick. ''Jimmy then goes through the robots without being sliced this time. He goes into the robot control room and then turns off the robots. The Nerds then go through the shut-down robots very carefully. Jimmy then exits the control room and finds the Nerds just outside the door. 'JIMMY: '''Let's continue our way out of this hell-hole. '''FATTY: '''Couldn't agree with you more. ''The trio then goes through the next door to where they are now in the maze. While in the maze, Bucky speaks up about something to Jimmy. 'BUCKY: '''Be careful in here, Jimmy. These different doors lead to different dimensions. '''JIMMY: '''That is not possible. You guys are full of it. ''Just when Jimmy opens one of the door, Fred appears and starts to scream. Then he starts to speak in his high-pitched voice. 'FRED: '''Hey guys, it's Fred. ''Jimmy then starts to panic and closes the door. 'JIMMY: '''THAT WAS THE SCARIEST THING I EVER SAW!!!! '''FATTY: '''Let's just get out of here before we come across something else scary. '''JIMMY: '''Algie so owes me now. ''The trio then goes into the mining hall where they come across a new problem; the robotic miners. 'JIMMY: '''How are we gonna to get through this? And I ain't gonna get myself knocked out again and retry the last checkpoint. '''BUCKY: '''Why don't you use the ladder next to you to get on the catwalk and shut down the robots by using the controls that are up there? '''JIMMY: '''You think that you Nerds are so smart just because you're Nerds. '''FATTY: '''Yeah, pretty much. '''JIMMY: '''Bastards. ''Jimmy then climbes up the ladder and takes out the Jocks at each panel. After Jimmy deactivates the last panel, he regroups with the Nerds. '''BUCKY: '''Way to go. You finally shut down all the robots. And it took you...I don't know....maybe FIVE HOURS. '''JIMMY: '''It ain't my fault that I like to take my time. '''FATTY: '''It actually is in a way. '''JIMMY: '''SHUT UP, FATTY. No one asked you anything. Why don't you do the world a favor and shut the fuck up? Why don't you eat a salad while you're at it? No one like a fatty like you, Fatty. '''FATTY: :( BUCKY: 'Why don't we continue? We're almost out of this nightmare. ''The trio then go into this room with two mirrors. The Nerds go to one each. But when they look into one, the glass breaks from their ugliness. '''FATTY & BUCKY: :'( JIMMY: 'Let's just get outta here. ''Just when the trio gets onto the stage and the curtains open up, they see Casey by the exit. 'JIMMY: '''There's that chick again. '''CASEY: '''I'm not a FUCKING WOMAN. ''Casey then throws another baseball at Jimmy. Jimmy falls to the floor again, but he gets back up and then Jimmy opens fire with his Spud-gun. Fatty and Bucky fire too with their Bottle-Rocket Guns. They all miss, but Jimmy finally hits Casey in the face with a spud. Casey falls to the floor, screaming like a girl while holding his face, burning from the hot potato. After that 'super hard' boss fight, Jimmy finds a strange sign but can't read it. 'JIMMY: '''Hey, look at this. What does it say? ''Bucky comes to the sign and reads it out loud. '''BUCKY: '''This funhouse is from eBay. '''JIMMY & FATTY & BUCKY: 8-O The trio then runs out of the funhouse just when it blows up. They return to the library to where Jimmy will get his hundred bucks. JIMMY: 'Well, another mission done. Now it's time for my pay up. '''ALGIE: '''Here, Jimmy. Here's your money. ''Algie hands Jimmy his money. Jimmy counts the money, which turns out to be only 25 dollars. 'JIMMY: '''WHAT THE FUCK, ALGIE. YOU SAID I WAS GETTING A HUNDRED DOLLARS FOR THIS TASK. '''ALGIE: '''I know. I lied. '''JIMMY: '''You're dead, punk. '''ALGIE: '''8-O ''Jimmy then beats Algie up to a coma for not giving him a hundred dollars. '''THE END Category:Blog posts Category:TheToughGuy's Fanfiction